Maladie
by Dragonna
Summary: Chaque pays a vécu des épidémies. Ce fut dur pour chacun d'eux. Mais ça l'est encore plus quand on est jeune et seul. Heureusement certains ne sont pas si solitaires que ça.


**Disclaimer**: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.

**Personnages: **Arthur/Angleterre et Alfred/Treize Colonies

**Genre**: Famille

**Rating**: PG

* * *

Quand Arthur était arrivé dans les colonies, il avait tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Mais vraiment pas. Son instinct de pays l'avertissait que quelque chose venait de se produire, quelque chose de grave. Des gens le mirent rapidement au courant, mais il n'écouta que brièvement, un seul mot l'ayant atteint.

_Une épidémie._

Les colons résistaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais les indiens étaient gravement touchés. Il n'en aurait pas fait un drame si...son protégé ne représentait pas les deux. Ce n'était pas comme quand ses troupes avaient massacrés des tribus...c'était pire. Alfred devait être malade lui-même. Et tout seul dans la grande maison, sans personne auprès de lui.

Il enfourcha un cheval et le fit galoper à toute vitesse en direction de la maison qu'il avait fait construire pour son fils. Il ne pensait pas à sa monture tandis que l'animal filait comme le vent, plus rapide que jamais. Sa bouche était sèche et son cœur battait fortement. Son inquiétude était très forte et il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à son fils à cet instant.

Enfin la maison apparut à ses yeux. Il bondit à terre et se précipita vers la porte, le souffle court. Il monta rapidement les marches, oubliant le cheval devant la porte. La maison était silencieuse, froide, et dénué de toute vie. Comme s'il n'y avait personne.

«Alfred!»

La chambre de l'enfant était plongé dans le noir et trop calme. Il y avait une odeur...celle de la maladie. Le petit était allongé sous ses draps, pâle, des boutons partout sur le visage. Il gémissait, se tordait sous la couverture. Sa respiration était sifflante. Arthur posa une main sur le front humide de sueur, il était brûlant.

Des yeux bleus vitreux se posèrent sur lui. La jeune colonie gémit «Bwhaaa Engwand.» Des petites larmes roulèrent sur ses joues marquées. Sa petite main attrapa celle de l'anglais, faiblement.

Le plus vieux serra les dents et souffla «Je suis là Alfred, je suis là.

- Où tu étais!?

- Je viens d'arriver, ne t'inquiète pas.» Il se demanda où était la nourrice. Avait-elle été frappé par la maladie ou avait-elle laissé l'enfant, le croyant perdu? Il était vrai que son état était alarmant. S'il était humain, nul doute que Arthur l'aurait cru à l'agonie.

L'enfant fondit en larmes de nouveau, s'agitant faiblement. «J'ai peur Engwand.

- Tout va bien.» Murmura son père adoptif, la gorge serrée. Il caressa les mèches blondes, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Jusqu'ici le petit était une boule d'énergie sur pattes, accumulant les bêtises. Un enfant rieur et souriant, curieux et courageux. Mais là l'anglais se sentait démuni. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. L'enfant n'irait mieux que quand l'épidémie serait dissipée. Ça pouvait prendre du temps. Et Alfred pouvait souffrir encore un petit moment.

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Une épidémie de peste, au début de la guerre de cent ans. Il s'en souvenait encore car jamais il n'avait été aussi mal. Jamais il n'avait tant souffert et pas simplement à cause de la maladie.

* * *

_Seul dans son grand lit, l'adolescent de 14 ans physique gémissait, respirant avec difficulté. Il était trempé de sueur et se terrait sous sa couverture. La douleur était une compagne de chaque instant. Il était parfois plongé dans un douloureux délire brumeux. Il ne pouvait rien avaler. _

_Carwyn avait assuré qu'il n'était pas contagieux, donc on venait changer ses draps et lui donner à manger mais personne ne restait. _

_Il était tout seul. _

_Seul avec sa douleur. _

_Seul avec ses larmes._

_Car il pleurait. Beaucoup. Son cœur lui faisait mal d'être aussi solitaire._

_Personne pour le consoler, le rassurer. Personne pour lui sourire ou le serrer dans des bras chaud et aimants. Il espérait chaque jour voir Carwyn mais le roi se reposait sur lui en l'absence d'Arthur. _

_Celui-ci était tout seul._

_Il n'avait personne à qui parler, aucune main à serrer. Personne ne lui caressait la joue ou ne le veillait._

_Pour tout le temps de sa maladie, pour tout le temps où il serait malade parce que son peuple l'était. _

_Il se demandait si Francis était souffrant lui aussi. Probablement. Il tentait de penser au futur, à ses plans de conquêtes mais à chaque fois c'était un cuisant échec, car il était interrompu par une quinte de toux, un vomissement de sang ou des frissons violents. Il n'avait jamais été si faible._

_Il se sentait hideux à causes des marques disgracieuses de la maladie. _

_Le pire, c'est que ça durait. Il ne guérissait pas et ne pouvait pas mourir. Il sentait son peuple mourir, ces enfants innocents qui ne grandiraient jamais. Il avait des crises de larmes et de sanglots, recroquevillé dans son lit, seul et malheureux._

_Plus d'une voix, il se surprit à appeler son rival à voix basse, comme quand il était enfant et allait se nicher dans ses bras pour être soigné et consolé._

_Il se souvenait d'un bras cassé à une époque déjà lointaine, de tendresse de de douceur. Époque révolue mais heureuse. _

_Cette fois personne pour le rassurer. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il ne serait pas prit dans des bras chauds et il ne serait pas bercé, personne ne lui chanterait une douce chanson ou ne lui ferait manger cette soupe si savoureuse. _

_Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien avaler._

_Francis le haïssait et ses frères le détestaient. Personne ne l'aimait, il était seul avec sa douleur. _

_Personne ne viendrait._

_Ses larmes étaient ses seules compagnes._

_Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible._

_Était-ce une punition divine pour avoir attaqué son voisin? Mais dans ce cas celui-ci ne serait pas touché. Étaient-ils en tords tout les deux?_

_Grelottant, il se terra sous sa couette. _

_Sa solitude le fit à nouveau pleurer._

* * *

Arthur sortit de ses souvenirs. Oui il avait été désespérément seul à ce moment, à attendre que quelqu'un daigne lui donner de l'attention et de l'affection. Mais personne n'était venu. Personne n'avait veillé sur lui. Personne ne lui avait tenu la main pour lui montrer que quelqu'un était là.

Doucement il prit Alfred sur ses genoux, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. «Courage!Tout va bien mon chéri. Tu vas vite aller mieux.»

Le petit gémit, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise brodée de son père adoptif. Celui-ci le berça, chantonnant doucement un air de chez lui. Il lui parla des villages qui grandissaient, des colons qui venaient en masse, de la fierté qu'il apportait à l'Angleterre. Il parla des légendes de chez lui, des anecdotes. Il lui donna tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Il avait vu la maladie depuis des siècles. Il avait vu des gens dévorés par des épidémies, par le scorbut sur les bateaux. Mais voir un jeune pays touché, surtout un qui lui était particulièrement proche, lui serrait le cœur.

«Pourquoi j'ai mal Engwand?

- Parce que les colons et les indiens sont malades.

- C'est...grave?

- Les colons sont habitués, ils vont guérir...pour la plupart.»

Alfred fondit en larmes. Arthur savait pourquoi, il avait tenté de lui cacher les massacres d'indiens et les exactions commises contre eux. Innocent, l'enfant n'y faisait pas attention et l'anglais le montait doucement contre son peuple d'origine. En douceur. Cependant il y était encore attaché malgré tout. Il faudrait faire attention à l'avenir. Le couper plus des indiens. Car quand ils devraient s'en débarrasser de nouveau, ça ne serait pas simple. Sa plus grande crainte était que le petit le surprenne alors qu'il rasait un village. Heureusement il s'arrangeait pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

«Est-ce que Mattie est malade aussi,?

- Je...ne sais pas, je suis venu directement ici.» Vu que le canadien était assez proche des tribus, une épidémie chez ceux-ci lui serait terrible. «J'enverrais une lettre pour savoir.

- D'accord.» Renifla le petit avant de tousser. «J'avais peur tout seul. Il n'y avait personne. Il faisait noir et froid.

- Ta nourrice n'est pas venue?

- Elle a vu que j'étais malade et m'a dit qu'elle allait chercher le médecin. Mais personne n'est venu!»

Arthur doutait qu'un médecin aurait pu faire quelque chose vu que Alfred n'était malade que parce que des gens l'étaient et ne guérirait pas tout seul. «Je vais aussi voir ce qui est arrivée.» Si elle l'avait abandonné, elle allait le payer très cher, foi d'empire britannique.

«Tu as déjà été malade comme ça?

- Oui, il y a eu de grandes épidémies de peste. Prie pour qu'il n'y en est jamais chez toi mon grand, c'est la maladie la plus horrible qui soit. Le fléau de dieu.» Il priait pour qu'il n'y est plus de vagues de ce maux. Il priait pour que plus jamais il ne subisse cela. Cette souffrance était trop intolérable, trop douloureuse.

«Alors tu as été puni?

- ...pas vraiment. Francis a été touché aussi. C'était en pleine guerre.

- Peut-être que...il ne voulait pas que vous vous battiez!» Chuchota l'enfant, sortant son pouce de sa bouche, regardant l'anglais avec attention.

Arthur eut un triste sourire. De toute façon, Dieu avait clairement été du côté de Francis. La suite l'avait prouvé. «Je crois que cette maladie est si terrible que rien ne peut l'arrêter. Il faut brûler pour purifier ou ça ne s'arrête pas.»

Alfred gémit. «J'aime pas les incendies.» Et il ajouta «Ce que j'ai...ça va durer?

- Ça dépens, une épidémie de variole, ça ne dure pas si longtemps que ça...il faut attendre.»

La petite colonie se gratta, gênée par les boutons partout sur son corps. «J'aime pas ça...

- Ne t'en fais pas, les colons sont habitués à cette maladie, ils résisteront bien. Et je te parie qu'il n'y en aura plus tant que ça après.» Il ne parla pas des indiens, comme toujours. Et savait que le petit ne poserait pas de question à ce sujet. L'enfant se nicha un peu plus contre son tuteur, tremblant. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, malgré ses frissons.

La chaleur des bras de son tuteur, sa voix douce qui murmurait un air de chez lui, le doux mouvement de balancier, tout cela était si rassurant et si apaisant que Alfred s'endormit pour la première fois depuis le début de l'épidémie.

_Il était peut-être une nation._

_Mais il restait un enfant._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
